The Caralluma genus belongs to the plant family Asclepiadaceae. The genus Caralluma includes of a number of plant species such as Caralluma burchardii, Caralluma acutangula, Caralluma adscendens, Caralluma edulis, Caralluma fimbriata, Caralluma negevensis, Caralluma somalica, Caralluma speciosa etc. Caralluma plants have been reported to possess medicinal properties such as anti-diabetic, anti-inflammatory, antiobesity etc. which have been attributed to its chemical constituents, particularly glycosides belonging to the pregnane group. A glycoside is a condensation product obtained from a sugar and non-sugar compound and may have further components like ring structures that are substituted or non-substituted.
Caralluma fimbriata, also known as “famine food” in India, is a succulent plant, found as a roadside shrub or boundary marker. It has been eaten in rural India for centuries in raw form, as a vegetable with spices, or preserved in chutneys and pickles. It has been used as a portable food and thirst quencher for hunting. It has also been used for its purported ability to suppress hunger and appetite and enhance stamina.
Caralluma fimbriata is believed to block the activity of several enzymes, which then block the formation of fat, forcing fat reserves to be burned. Caralluma fimbriata is also believed to have an effect on the appetite control mechanism of the brain. It has been shown to be effective in reducing body fat through appetite control. In addition, the extract of this plant is widely recommended for diabetics due to its hypoglycemic activity.
In a study conducted on Caralluma fimbriata, fifty overweight individuals were given either a placebo or one gram of extract each day for sixty days resulting in significant reduction in appetite and waist circumference of the non-control group.
Key phytochemical constituents of the herb are pregnane glycosides, flavone glycosides, megastigmane glycosides and saponins. The pregnane glycosides act as an inhibitor in the process of adipocyte cell division. These glycosides significantly inhibit adipogenesis and therefore can contribute to the management of obesity and regulation of body parameters and related disorders.
Obesity is a major health problem occurring all over the world. In majority of cases, certain lifestyle factors are major contributors of obesity. These lifestyle factors reinforce the genetic pre-disposition towards obesity leading to its exacerbation. Such lifestyle factors include: sedentary lifestyle, high calorie food, high fat and salt consumption, processed food consumption, psychological factors etc. Obesity is also a major factor for various other diseases like diabetes, cardiovascular diseases, including hypertension etc.
A number of references describe certain methods for obtaining and extracting Caralluma extract.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,060,308 describes a Caralluma extract and a method of making same, which can be standardized and is reproducible. Such methods are said to prevent the glycosides from decomposing, which can reduce undesirable non-glycoside components. As described, in a first Caralluma extract, the resinous material does not exceed 0.5% by weight, and, in the second Caralluma extract, the resinous material does not exceed 1.0% by weight. The first extract is produced by optional pretreatment of plant materials, optional crushing and/or grinding, extraction, and concentration. The filtration step and the resin removal step also may be performed optionally. Hexane is used to remove the gums and resins in this reference. The second extract is produced by contacting the first Caralluma extract with excipients, drying, powdering, sifting and blending.
Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 7,390,516 describes a similar method of making Caralluma extract which can be standardized and is reproducible. This reference also states that the method disclosed therein prevents the glycosides from decomposing, which can reduce the undesirable non-glycoside components. Removal of gums and resins is also carried out with of hexane.
The methods of extraction described in these and other references have several common problems which include: (1) The disclosed methods are time-consuming and/or (2) The disclosed methods use hexane to remove the gums and resins in order to prevent charring of the product during concentration. Unfortunately hexane is known to be carcinogenic and may prove to be harmful andor (3) Some references describe the use of certain drying aids like malto dextrin or magnesium carbonate which interfere with the quality of the final product and adds to the cost of production as well.